


Good Little Boys, Good Little Sluts

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Underage Roleplay, daddycest, nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, naked, on their knees beside one other, hands cuffed behind their backs. Two strings hanging down one thigh, attached to two vibrating bullets, sealed tight in each man’s ass by a medium-sized butt plug. Trying their best to keep their balance on the bed while leaning over, licking Daddy’s cock and balls, while Daddy’s leaning back against the headboard. Fully grown men, trying to be good little boys for Daddy, always need to be good little sluts for Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Boys, Good Little Sluts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> Adults with no age given, but the older the boys are, the hotter it is. Picture anything from season 1 to season 9 Sam and Dean.
> 
> I finally finished because a porn battle between Oddfront and I got me back in the right mindset for this.
> 
> Fully consensual, for the record.
> 
> It's porn. Filthy, shameless porn. Porny porn. With a side of porn. And porn on top.  
> Did I mention porn?
> 
> It's not written like normal sentences, but I kind of like the way it runs faster like this. Hope you enjoy it.

Sam and Dean, naked, on their knees beside one other, hands cuffed behind their backs. Two strings hanging down one thigh, attached to two vibrating bullets, sealed tight in each man’s ass by a medium-sized butt plug. Trying their best to keep their balance on the bed while leaning over, licking Daddy’s cock and balls, while Daddy’s leaning back against the headboard. Fully grown men, trying to be good little boys for Daddy, always need to be good little sluts for Daddy.

They drag their tongues from the base of his cock all the way up to the crown, lick any drops of pre-come as soon as they pearl past the slit. Daddy’s oldest boy opens his mouth to suck the side of his shaft near the base, while the other does the same just beneath the tip. Both mouth at heated skin, keep it wet with saliva, rub thick lips up and down their respective side of Daddy’s fat cock.

Then the youngest drops down to take both Daddy’s balls in his mouth while his big brother sucks the head until his cheeks hollow out, until Daddy threads fingers through his short-spiked hair and forces his mouth down, further and further, until the tip of Daddy’s cock tickles his boy’s throat and his lips are a hair’s breadth away from his brother’s. And Daddy holds him there, listens to the sounds of his oldest son breathing in deep through his nose, feels the harsh exhale shake the thick hair he’s nestled into. He moans every time the boy tries to stay still, swallow slowly, breathe calmly, force himself not to pull back. Daddy holds him longer than he should, wants his obedient soldier to disobey, just so he can feel his palm sting along the meat of his boy’s ass cheeks until the man cries for his Daddy like a good little boy should.

He doesn’t have to wait long; he feels the boy’s throat try to push away the intruding flesh before a muffled choking sound vibrates along his cock, and his son uses the strength of a man to pull away from the hand holding him down. Wet lines paint his cheeks, from red eyes down to his sloppy mouth; his chest heaves with every breath of air it was previously deprived of.

“Sorry, Daddy. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t breathe, Daddy…” His boy looks away, looks down with shame because he’s not supposed to pull away. He’s been a bad boy; rushed words spill from blushed lips. He knows apologies won’t change anything, but he needs to let Daddy know. Good little boys should say they’re sorry when they’ve been bad.

His other boy hasn’t moved from his place, tongue still tracing patterns on Daddy’s sac, upper lip only pulling away from skin long enough to take whatever drool big brother spilt past the base of Daddy’s cock. He doesn’t move until Daddy tells him to, until Daddy needs space to spank his big brother. He only watches as the older boy speaks, his nose buried in musky hair, jaw stretched wide, tongue always in motion.

“Dean…”

“Daddy, I’m sorry. Daddy, please. I’m sorry. Don’t spank me, Daddy. I’ll be good. Please, do it again. I won’t pull away, I promise. Daddy, please, please...”

He lets his boy beg; loves that desperate shake of his deep voice, loves those stone green eyes turned into water, loves how those eyebrows kiss where the bridge of his nose begins. He stares at his boy, doesn’t speak, lets him ramble for minutes, twirls a finger in his youngest boy’s brown locks. His boys both know they can beg all they want; they both know Daddy does whatever he wants; they both know Daddy loves spanking them. So he waits, and the longer his boy speaks, the more pre-come spills; slides down the shaft of his cock, rewets the curve of his other boy’s lip until he pushes his face deeper, rubs at each salty drop until it’s in his mouth just like his big brother’s saliva.

His boy quiets finally, bows his head and sucks in breath until he’s ready. He watches his boy prepare, moves his hand away from shaggy hair so his youngest knows to pull away. Together, each boy begins to shuffle; they steady themselves with legs wide open. The younger one moves to the side of Daddy, settles his ass at the heels of his feet, keeps his eyes on his big brother. Daddy pulls his own feet in, lifts his weight to stretch upward until he’s up on his knees, too. His disobedient son turns slowly, presents his bare behind to Daddy, lowers his face until his flushed cheek touches cool sheets, arches his back and clasps his fingers together.

He marvels at his boy’s body: lean muscle from top to bottom, freckled skin with just the hint of a tan, long limbs making his boy almost the same height as Daddy – his other boy has already surpassed him, good thing he keeps them on their knees – asshole hidden behind the flared base of his plug, cheeks shaken by the steady thrum of the two bullets inside him. Daddy touches his boy, calms the muscles of his ass with his palm, digs fingers into flesh until it turns white, drags down until blood turns it red again.

“Have you been bad, boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ve been bad. Please spank me.”

_Smack_

Daddy’s palm fully covers one cheek. His boy gasps at the first hit, not loud enough for Daddy.

“I’m a bad boy, Daddy. Please spank me again.”

_Smack_

Daddy’s hit is precisely the same. Another soft gasp, still not enough for Daddy.

“Please, Daddy. I’m a bad boy, spank me harder.”

_Smack_

Daddy hits the same spot a third time. His boy’s flinches, grunts at the strike, makes Daddy’s messy cock twitch. His next words shake past his frame.

“Daddy, harder. I’m a bad little slut. Spank me harder, Daddy.”

_Smack_

Daddy strikes again over the perfect red handprint. This time his boy bites back a cry, muscles tense to hold the position, fingers dig half-crescent moons into hands. Daddy’s cock leaks pre-come down the shaft. His boy’s voice breaks as he speaks again.

“Daddy, please spank me. I’m so bad.”

_Smack_

Daddy doesn’t like how soft his boy begs, keeps his palm pressed hard against the abused cheek, leans over his boy’s body to murmur in his ear.

“Be louder. Be a good little boy and speak louder for Daddy.”

His boy whimpers, his whole body burns hot beneath him, muscles tremor along limbs. Makes Daddy press his cock against a thigh, makes him lick sweat from his boy’s neck.

“Please, Daddy. Please spank me again, Daddy. Bad little boy. Bad little slut. So bad, Daddy. Please spank me, Daddy. Please. Need it harder, Daddy. Please, please, Daddy…”

His boy rambles this time, voice loud and desperate, breaks roughly over another sob, blinks out fresh tears. Makes Daddy groan into his boy’s ear, wipe pre-come on his thigh, squeeze that meaty muscle in his hand until he gets another sob. He pulls away approvingly.

“There we go. Such a good little slut. That’s what Daddy likes.”

_Smack, smack, smack_

Finally, his boy cries freely. One ass cheek shines milky sweet from sweat while the other has Daddy’s marking clear enough to pull a print from. His hole quivers unceremoniously around the silicone plug, moves it no more than an inch in and out of his opening. The more his body shakes, the more it moves inside him. And the more it moves inside him, the more his body shakes. Makes Daddy stroke his cock once, twice, squeeze the base to calm his leaking member, wipe his wet fingers on his boy’s untouched ass cheek.

Daddy soothes heated skin with his stinging palm, turns to watch his other boy. His youngest still sits by Daddy, eyes hooded, mouth half open, dry lips forgotten; cheeks red, white specs decorating shallow dimples. His cock drips, stands erect in his lap, swipes white into the trail of hair beneath his navel; legs shake beneath. Daddy sees his young boy’s hips tilt forward, tilt backward until abs clench, and repeat. He leans over, looks down the length of the boy’s backside, sees where one heel presses into the base of the boy’s plug. Daddy watches the toy press into skin with every gentle rock of hips, though it can’t go any deeper. He lets his boy enjoy himself; this one is always such a good little boy, always such a good little slut.

He turns back to his older son; Daddy’s almost done with this part, needs to sit back down and let his good little boys lick his cock again. The boy has calmed some; his eyes still spill tears, breath still heavy and chest-heaving, his body still shudders from too much stimulation.

“You want to be a good little slut for Daddy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy. Wanna be good for you. I was bad, Daddy, I’m so sorry. Please let me be a good little boy for you.”

He pleads so prettily, wants so badly to make Daddy happy.

“You gonna come for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Make me come for you. Spank me ‘til I come. Make me be a good little slut for you. Wanna be good for you. I’ll be so good, Daddy, please. Spank me. Make me come. Make me come, Daddy.”

_Smack_

This time Daddy doesn’t beat his boy’s abused cheek. His wide palm lands against the base of the boy’s plug, slams the squishy material deeper along his insides, makes him yell without reserve as his body falls forward into the bed. But his boy is being good, quickly gets back to his knees, offers his ass for Daddy to continue. Because Daddy isn’t going to stop this time, won’t stop until his boy comes.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…_

Daddy is relentless; each swipe hits the soft base without hesitation, makes the man yell in his deep voice, chanting ‘ _good little boy, good little slut, Daddy please_ ’ between each strike, between each body-racking cry, mouth open so much he slobbers on the sheets as words spit past his lips.

Daddy’s boy comes with a howl after more spanks than can be counted. His cock twitches and jerks, hangs heavily between spread legs, untouched. Daddy immediately stops, doesn’t help the boy through his orgasm. It’s painfully small and short, unsatisfying despite the long ropes of white that spurt onto the sheets beneath his body. The boy growls and ruts his hips into air in need of more, but he gets nothing, gets left torturously alone. His cock stays hard and red, still in need but too sensitive to be touched, a string of come attaching the angry head to the pool below him.

Daddy watches his boy rut, listens to his boy sob. Makes his cock so hard, makes his cock need so badly it hurts. Daddy touches the boy after he’s sure his son is finished, feathers his fingers over the raised impression of his hand on the boy’s skin, gently soothes up his son’s body, scratches goose bumps up his spine.

When Daddy sits back down, stretches his legs out and open, his boys come back to him, shimmy on their knees until their faces brush between Daddy’s thighs. His oldest takes his whole cock again, needs to do better this time, looks so pretty with stretched lips and tear-stained cheeks. Daddy’s younger boy brushes away tears from his big brother with his lips, comforts the boy with steady breath and nudges of his nose. The older boy stays still, holds Daddy’s cock in his mouth, matches his breathing with his brother, won’t pull away no matter what this time.

Daddy doesn’t torture him long, knows his boy is tired from crying. He tugs his oldest son’s hair, hard and fast until those lips pop away from his cock. His other boy sinks down, takes every inch. This one likes to be messy, likes whining as if it’s too much, likes drooling as if it’s his first cock. This one lasts longer with his throat around Daddy’s cock. Daddy doesn’t let his older boy take his balls yet, wants to feel that drool. So the older boy rests against Daddy’s thigh and watches, waits for his next task.

The young boy whimpers, quivers his jaw and pulls his lips from Daddy’s skin. He doesn’t swallow, not once, lets Daddy’s cock choke him, lets his mouth produce saliva as the tip prods his throat. He whines to make his muscles shake, he lets all that wetness fall down, pulled by gravity, past his teeth, past his lips. Uses his tongue to push it further, until Daddy can feel it pooling in his bush, running over his balls and down towards his taint.

Daddy takes his boy’s face, hooks his thumbs at the edges of that wet mouth, thrusts up. He pulls that mouth all the way off him to see what his boy has done. Spit and pre-come soak Daddy, soak his boy’s red lips, already cover the thumbs holding that mouth open. So Daddy slams his boy back down on his cock, pulls him up and slams him down again. Thrusts up, fucks his boy’s pretty face, dirty mouth. Daddy’s youngest son is such a good little boy, such a good little slut; he loves getting his face fucked by Daddy’s cock.

Daddy twitches the thigh where his other son rests, and the boy knows what to do. His oldest moves back, crawls over until he drops his face at the younger one’s backside, noses past the strings from bullets and reaches his little brother’s ball sac. The younger one moans when he licks, nibbles, sucks heavy skin into his mouth. Daddy fucks his youngest boy while the older one licks him, while he arches and rocks between them.

His boy slobbers more, refuses to swallow when he has Daddy’s cock in his mouth. And Daddy’s all wet from it, can hear slick with every move, can see strands of saliva between his cock and his boy’s mouth. And the more his older boy plays with his balls, the more his younger boy chokes and whines.

His younger boy comes like that, with his big brother nosing his taint and Daddy’s cock pounding his throat. He comes with a yell, muscles finally constricting around Daddy’s meat and Daddy feels his boy’s tongue try to push his cock away, feels his littlest boy try to pull away. So Daddy fucks harder; moans at the feel of strangled yells vibrating his cock, moans at the cool wet tears he feels slip to his fingers and the teeth that dig at his thumbs.

Daddy’s close, he needs to come, needs to spill because his boys make such pretty sounds when they come for him. But Daddy waits for his other son to come back. The boy knows to stay down there until his little brother finishes, because he was a good boy. Good boys get to be touched while they come and the young one has been good tonight.

And when the boy stops crying, breathes heavily around Daddy’s cock as it’s forced in and out of his mouth, Daddy knows he’s done. He prods his older boy with a foot and his son comes to him. Daddy pulls his young boy back, lets go of that sloppy mouth and watches more clear and white drool past thick red lips.

And his older boy leans in, licks his little brother’s messy mouth, slides his tongue in and takes sticky white from the boy to swallow for himself. Daddy’s boys kiss; breathy and tired and wet; they lick and nip and press into each other, only inches from Daddy's cock. Such pretty little boys, such pretty little sluts.

Daddy’s jerks his cock, aims at their strong jaws and locked lips, and pumps himself while he watches his boys. And then his youngest son begs between kisses, “Please, Daddy,” and Daddy spends, shoots his seed on his boys’ faces; paints their tear streaked cheeks and drool covered mouths; lays ropes across the cut of their chins and down their long necks.

And Daddy’s boys open their mouths for it as they kiss, let a string land between their lips and rub it into one another. His boy’s moan at Daddy’s taste, moan at Daddy’s hot load. And When Daddy’s finished, his sons look at him with filthy faces, stare at him with wide eyes, wait for more with sticky lips.

Such dirty, filthy, obscene little boys, obscene little sluts.

Daddy makes his boys clean his mess, clean the mess his younger one made because his cock and balls are soaked. And it’s his older one that drops to Daddy balls first, the older one that laps up and swallows his little brother’s drool like it’s water, gets his nose wet with it when he presses his face deeper into Daddy’s body. And the younger boy nibbles Daddy’s cock; he slurps from base to tip, just as wet and messy as before, but swallows this time. Both Daddy’s little boys with sticky faces lick his cock until it shines only with a thin layer of saliva. And his boys look at him again, waiting, hips twitching in anticipation.

His boys are being so good, they deserve to be rewarded. But Daddy only has one cock, can only fill one of his two boys with his dick. He nods to his boys and they turn, stumble on their knees to present their bottoms to Daddy. They stick together, bodies touching from shoulder to toe asses held high, only shaking with the bullets inside them. Daddy’s favorite view is his boys together, asses for Daddy.

His younger son’s ass is creamy and smooth, muscles clenching around his plug. But his older boy, his ass still burns from his spankings; one cheek naturally colored while the other is as fiery red as the horse ridden by War. Daddy can’t help but pat his boy, can’t help but smile at his big boy’s whimper. Daddy decides his boy has been punished enough, decides to relieve his older son first.

He takes his boy’s plug out slowly, enjoys the whines as it presses it into his boy’s prostate on the way out. His boy shakes in front of him, whispers “Daddy” as he waits for the stretch to stop, sobs when Daddy decides to leave those bullets inside his boy’s loose hole just a little bit longer.

Daddy’s younger son moans instead when Daddy takes out his plug, arches his back for more when Daddy lets the bulb poke his prostate, whimpers only when Daddy takes his bullets out; poor little boy loves his bullets, loves feeling his insides rattle nonstop. His older boy doesn’t like them, doesn’t like the way he can feel phantom pulses hours or days after Daddy’s taken them out. That’s why Daddy leaves them in his older boy longer.

Daddy’s cock twitches through the process of emptying his boys, starts to fill slowly at their whines, at their bodies, so big and strong and bent over for Daddy in complete submission.

Daddy pushes the used toys away, pulls out a fresh one for his boys. He tells them to get into position; puts the toy where it belongs as they settle into it. Daddy sits back against the headboard, gets comfortable and tells his boys the one that lasts longer will have Daddy tonight; tells them the one that doesn’t last will only get to watch.

So there his boys are; Sam and Dean, still cuffed, now on their knees at the foot of the bed. Faces rubbing into the sheets, legs rubbing together; asses toward one another, only inches apart, connected by the double headed dildo Daddy stuck inside them.

They fuck back while Daddy watches; they arch their backs and slam their asses repeatedly together, getting the toy deeper, trying to fuck their brother, trying to make the other boy come. Daddy has the perfect view; watches as their eyes watch him. Mouths open; mouths always so far open like good little boys, like good little sluts.

So many sounds come from his boys: whines and cries and groans and shouts. He knows both his boys want his cock, he knows he’s kept them plugged up with only a toy for over a week and both his sons want Daddy’s warm cock inside them. His boys try to fuck harder, try to push the toy further inside one another, succeed only in pushing it further in themselves. Daddy’s boys look so pretty, sound so pretty, move so fucking pretty. Daddy only hopes they come soon because he needs to be inside one of them.

Daddy watches and waits, gently plays with his balls, traces the line of each boy’s arched body, stares at the thick red silicone connecting his boys; the length of it stretching when they move forward, almost disappearing when they thrust back. But Daddy doesn’t like ‘almost’.

“Are you good little boys?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they answer at the same time. When Daddy asks his boys a question, they answer together, every time, without fault.

“Are you Daddy’s good little sluts?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then why do I still see three inches of that toy between you?”

His boys scrabble to push back further, both at the same time, both pushing too hard and crying out as their bodies slam into one another, asses smacking loudly. That’s what Daddy wants; wants the toy to fill them both up completely.

“There’s my good little boys, my good little sluts.”

His oldest boy cries out; his bruised cheek pounds into his little brother’s and it hurts, Daddy can see that it hurts. But his boy doesn’t stop, doesn’t falter because he can take it.

“Spread yourselves.”

Both boys reach their restrained hands to sweaty cheeks, tug apart as far as the metal cuffs allow them.

“That’s so good, little boys.”

His oldest has tears again; staring at Daddy, hand pressing into his beat up bottom, not moving his palm away because Daddy wants to see his boy take it. His younger boy takes the toy so much faster now, hole stretched open, big brother slamming back harder in his pain. He’s moaning, shaking, losing his rhythm; Daddy knows his youngest son is going to come first.

His boy knows he’s going to come, too; he bites his lip, clenches his hole, buries his head into the mattress. And the other boy feels the difference in his little brother’s thrusts, feels the body behind him tightening, restraining, trying to hold on longer. So big brother pounds back, takes the dildo deep inside him; balls smack his little brother, thighs crash together until the younger one falls forward.

He comes again; hard and loud, spilling in the sheets, shouting out for Daddy while his big brother fucks the both of them with their dildo. And Daddy’s oldest son doesn’t stop moving even when the younger one cries because it’s too much. Daddy’s oldest keeps moving, rocking, shoving, pounding back until his cock explodes, too.

And Daddy watches his boy’s shake, listens to them moan, doesn’t tell them it’s okay to stop yet because they sound pretty when they can’t take anymore. And his youngest keeps his hips rutting slowly, hands still holding that precious little hole open, still watching his Daddy with that filthy come-covered face.

Poor boy looks sad that he lost, sad that he won’t have Daddy tonight, sad that he’ll have to wait another week before Daddy offers to fill one of them up again. Daddy feels bad for his youngest boy, only for a minute; his boy is too old for favors, though. If he wants Daddy’s cock, he’ll learn to last longer like his big brother.

Daddy lets his boy stop then, lets them slump apart so he can toss the double headed dildo with other used toys on the floor. Lets them come back to him while he gets fresh toys, the last toys of the night for his good little boys, his good little sluts.

Both Daddy’s boys lay on their backs in wait; they stare up at Daddy with slow breaths, pink cheeks, limp cocks. Daddy licks his boys clean first, quick and precise, wipes their cocks dry. He puts his youngest boy’s cock cage on first. One ball, followed by the other, followed by his warm cock slip through the first fat ring before Daddy slips the second piece over his boy’s cock and padlocks the two parts together. Dean gets his cock cage next, the eight rings of steel around his shaft make the boy squirm; he whines when his cock swells with Daddy’s touch, his crown touches the six bars that meet at the top. Daddy stares at them for a moment; his boys' cocks, as big as Daddy’s, all snug in cock cages.

Daddy plugs his youngest next; the boy was so good today, he deserves the bullets he loves. Daddy slips two clean ones in, set on low so his boy’s insides can quiver gently all night. His boy gets a fat plug. It stretches his hole wide, base pressing his prostate, already testing the cock cage with his boy’s excitement. The boy rolls to his stomach and Daddy unlocks a cuff, brings his boy’s arms up to the headboard, recuffs his boy to the bed frame. The boy snuggles into the bed, spreads his legs, rests his head in the pillow and watches Daddy and his big brother.

Daddy’s other boy rolls to his side, presses his caged cock into his little brother’s hip, spreads his legs for Daddy, too. And Daddy slips behind him, uncuffs the boy just to bring his arms to the headboard like his brother.

He slides his cock into his boy easily, hole still wet with lube, stretched from his toys. And Daddy takes his boy slowly, rocks both their bodies gently into his younger son, listens to their ragged breathing, soft moaning. Fucks his boy one deep thrust at a time; holds his hips, licks his shoulder, squeezes his bruised ass.

Daddy wraps his hand around his boy’s cage, warms the steel with his palm, feels his boy’s meat try to press past its constraints, fucks deeper so his boy leaks. Daddy doesn’t have to see his other boy to know his cock is swollen in its confines as well, leaking on the sheets. Both boys whispering “Daddy” while they drip.

Daddy comes in his boy, hard and deep, all the way inside his body. And his boys want more, cant their hips, rub their cocks forward for friction that can’t be attained. All the while Daddy kisses one boy’s sloppy lips, leans over to kiss the other, pets their hair, rubs bits of dry come off their faces, urges them to sleep. Whispers to both his boys, his full grown sons, how good they are for Daddy, how much Daddy loves his boys.

His good little boys, his good little sluts.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well I described the cock cage but here's a link to see it (there's even a video of a guy putting it on)
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/the-jail-house-chastity-device_4731.html
> 
>  
> 
> But thank you for reading. I hope you liked it and that my descriptions gave you good visuals.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
